On s'en souviendra
by CaptaineJu
Summary: (AU)- Dean et Sam arrivent dans une nouvelle école. Tout semble mal parti jusqu'au jour où un nouvel élève arrive : Castiel. Entre amité, haine et amour : Comment cette amitié va-t-elle évoluée alors que l'univers de nos héros semble si fragile ? "Tu es seul Dean, tout seul." -DESTIEL-


**Bonjour, avant de débuter cette histoire, il faut savoir deux trois trucs :**

-Ceci est un DESTIEL, d'autres couples seront présents durant l'histoire.

\- Les paroles racistes, homophobes ou autre ne représentent pas ma façon de penser, ils servent à la mise en scène du scénario

-Il y a sûrement des fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse à l'avance

-Bonus important :  L'histoire se passe dans un AU dans lequel pour l'instant, Dean, Castiel et toute la compagnie sont des enfants. Évidemment, on les retrouvera adulte par la suite.

\- compte deviantart: captaineju

\- Ceci est ma première fanfic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez par à me faire par de vos avis.

 _ **/CECI EST UN DESTIEL/**_

* * *

 ** Tu étais là **

* * *

**«_Ton frère c'est qu'un pédé, de toute façon, puis t'as pas d'amis. T'es tout seul Dean»** ricana un jeune garçon blond tout en fixant son nouveau souffre douleur.

La rage bouillait dans les veines de Dean. La haine de tout l'envahissait peu à peu prenant possession de ses pensées. Les traits de son visage se durcirent et il semblait que ses yeux verts s'étaient eux aussi assombris. Il serra les poings et tandis son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 **«_Ne parle plus jamais comme ça de Sammy.»** réussit-il à articuler malgré la colère qui crispait sa mâchoire. **«Plus jamais!»**

Le jeune garçon blond qui le regardait avec dédain avait de grands yeux bleus. Il était fin, élancé et trop bien habillé pour un enfant de son âge. Il était entouré de deux de ses acolytes : une jeune fille brune à la frange épaisse qui cachée ses yeux ainsi qu'un jeune garçon à la peau d'ébène aux cheveux très courts nommé Uriel.

 **«_Balthazar arrête de l'embêter»** tenta la jeune fille à ses côtés **«Laisse le tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait !»**

Ces derniers mots se dissipèrent dans un murmure lorsqu'elle ressentit le regard noir du garçon blond face à elle.

 **«En même temps il n'a pas tord»** rajouta l'autre garçon tandis qu'il regardait Dean de haut en bas.

S'en fut de trop pour Dean qui sans trop réfléchir fonça tête baissée et poing levé vers le garçon blond. Il voulait lui faire regretter ses mots comme son père lui avait appris. Il voulait lui fermer sa bouche bien trop ouverte, il voulait qu'il le supplie. Alors que son poing n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son adversaire, il fut tiré en arrière d'un coup sec par ce qu'il semblait être un adulte. Il hurla, tentant en vain de se débattre mais la voix rauque de l'adulte en question l'arrêta.

 **«_Dean ! Qu'alliez vous donc faire ? Venez tout de suite dans mon bureau jeune homme. Et vous aussi Balthazar.»**

Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à leurs actes, les deux garçons furent tirés par les oreilles vers le bureau du surveillant. Ils entendirent au loin les ricanements moqueur d'Uriel, le troisième garçon.

 **~xXx~**

Balthazar, tout en tentant de diminuer sa douleur aux oreilles en se rapprochant du surveillant, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher des petits cris de douleurs qui firent sourire Dean.

Ils furent enfin relâché et déposé sur deux chaises qui se tenaient à l'extérieur du bureau.

Le couloir, dans lequel ils se tenaient, était petit et sale. Il sentait la poussière ainsi que le vieux bois dont le sol était intégralement recouvert.

 **«_Je vais appeler vos parents et croyez moi, ils ne seront pas contents de votre attitude.»** dit le surveillant avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour appeler les parents. Bien que la porte fut épaisse, elle laissait néanmoins le son s'échapper. C'est ainsi que sans bouger de leur chaise, les enfants entendirent leur sentence. Ce fut d'abord les parents de Balthazar qui furent appeler.

 **«_Bonjour, voilà je suis un des surveillant de l'école de Woodbury..»** Il y eut un moment de silence **«Oui oui je comprends. J'appelle donc pour votre fils Balthazar.»** Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la conversation **«Oui oui. Hum.. oui très bien. Je vous tiens au courant.»**

Ils ne purent attendre la fin de la conversation car il semblerait que le surveillant ait chuchoté ses derniers mots.

Ce fut bientôt au tour du père de Dean d'être appeler.

 **«_** **Bonjour je vous appelle à propos de Dean Winchester.»** De nouveau un moment de silence qui fut long. Pendant un instant, Dean crut que ses prières avaient été exhaussés et que son père n'avait pas répondu à l'appel mais son espoir fut brisé dès qu'il entendit le surveillant reprendre la conversation **«** **Écoutez** **monsieur Winchester. J'ai surpris votre fils à deux doigts de frapper un autre élève. Ca ne fait que deux semaines que vos enfants sont arrivés à l'école et déjà ils posent des problèmes.»** Il soupira de nouveau **«Il sera puni oui. Au revoir monsieur Winchester.»**

Le surveillant sortit du bureau en se frottant le visage avant de fixer les enfants.

 **«_Bon les enfants, venez m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.»**

Après une longue explication dans lequel Dean tout comme Balthazar essayait de se défendre, le surveillant trop vieux et fatigué se décida de les punir tous les deux de manière équitable.

 **«_Dans quelques jours** **deux** **nouveaux élèves** **v** **ont** **arriv** **és** **, j'aimerai que vous l** **eur** **présentiez l'école.** **Bien sûr je ne veux pas vous voir vous jetez l'un sur l'autre. Je veux que vous fassiez ami-ami. Que vous compreniez l'importance de l'amitié et bla-bla-bla»** Il semblait ne même plus prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait **«L'amitié c'est beau et vous voir à cette âge là faire ça. C'est choquant. Après tout les enfants, vous n'avez que 10ans.»**

Il gigotait son crayon dans les mains.

 **«** **Dean, je sais que changer d'école souvent ce n'est pas facile. Peut-être que tu as de la haine et que tu essaies de te défouler à l'école. Je ne sais pas. En attendant votre père fait de grands efforts pour** **vous** **placer** **toi** **et ton frère Samuel -je crois que c'est son prénom- dans une bonne école. Alors fai** **tes** **attention. Fai** **tes** **le pour Samuel afin qu'il ne subisse pas** **vos** **erreurs.»** Il fit une pause puis se tourna vers Balthazar **«Et** **vous** **mon garçon, je veux que** **vous vous** **excus** **iez** **au près de Dean.** **Votre** **attitude n'est pas digne de** **vous** **. Aller.»** Il secoua son crayon vers Balthazar **«Allez mon garçon c'est pas si difficile.»**

Balthazar se tourna lentement vers Dean, un sourire faux et tendit sa main vers lui:

 **«_Dean, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement odieux de toute à l'heure. Il n'était pas justifié»**

Le frère de Samuel tendit sa main à son tour et d'un regard froid répondit:

 **«_Je te pardonne.»**

 **~xXx~**

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'école ne se vide après la sonnerie. Les enfants portaient tous des sacs à dos trop grands pour eux ainsi qu'une capuche noir pour les protéger de la pluie infernale qui venait de s'abattre sur leur petite ville. Le dernier à sortir fut Samuel ou plus communément appeler «Sam» ou «Sammy». Dean l'aperçut au loin et s'empressa de le rejoindre, s'assurant que ce dernier n'avait rien. Sam était petit et fin. Son visage encore jeune était entouré de cheveux châtains qui lui cachés ses yeux verts. Sa capuche noir semblait trop grande pour lui si bien que Dean crut un instant voir une sorte de faucheuse miniature. Quand Dean l'eut rejoint, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

 **«_Faut vraiment que je demande à Papa de t'emmener te faire couper les cheveux.»**

Son petit frère releva rapidement la tête, fixant son frère de ses grands yeux.

 **«_Non !»** le supplia t-il **«J'aime bien comme ça.»**

Dean rigola avant de l'emmener à la maison.

Leur maison n'était en fait qu'un motel où son père avait décidé de les faire loger pour quelques semaines ou mois. Leur logement était vieux, sentait le moisie et les couleurs verdâtres qu'il dégageait ne favoriser pas une bonne vision du bâtiment. Néanmoins, les enfants avaient trouvés au motel un point positif. Ce dernier était à l'opposé du chemin qu'empruntait les autres enfants pour rentrer chez eux; ainsi, ils pouvaient garder secret l'endroit minable où ils vivraient jusqu'à leur prochain déménagement.

Dean n'avait pas mis au courant Sam de sa dispute avec Balthazar et il ne voulait pas. Il savait que son petit frère avait du mal à s'intégrer dans cette école où les élèves étaient moqueurs et décérébrés.

«_Tu as des amis, toi?» lui avait un jour demander Sam. Et Dean n'avait su répondre. Il avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis. Peut-être était-ce à cause de leurs déménagements incessants, se dit-il.

C'est alors qu'il se fit une promesse. Cette année, il se ferait des amis et son petit frère aussi -bien qu'il sut qu'il ne resterait peut-être pas une année entière dans cette même école-.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent de la pièce où il dormait tous les deux, ils ne furent pas surpris de découvrir un mot de son père: 'Je rentrerai tard. Je vous laisse 20$ pour vous commander quelque chose à manger. Dean il faudra qu'on parle.'

Dean crut s'étouffer sur les derniers mots de la lettre.

Dans un accord commun, ils décidèrent de commander une pizza qui arriva une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Ils la dégustèrent face à la petite télé cathodique de la pièce avant de se coucher.

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux : Sam la bouche sale et Dean un filet de bave au coin de la bouche.

 **~xXx~**

Dean fut réveiller par quelques secousses. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage stressé de son petit frère. **«Dean, Dean..DEAN!»** le secoua de nouveau Sammy.

 **«_Ca va, c'est bon, je suis réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»** râla-t-il.

Il se frotta le visage plusieurs fois et s'essuya le coin de la bouche pour reprendre contenance devant son petit frère.

 **«_Papa n'est pas rentré et...et… je crois qu'on est en retard»**

Ce fut comme un choc électrique pour Dean qui regarda l'heure. Ils étaient en retard de près d'une heure.

Comment allaient-ils expliquer ça au professeur ?

Sans prendre le temps de prendre un déjeuner ni même de se coiffer, Dean et Sam partirent en courant du motel pour atteindre l'école. Dean déposa son frère devant sa classe et accourut devant la sienne.

Il crut un instant se perdre dans le dédale des couloirs qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Il finit cependant par arriver devant ce qui semblait être sa salle. Il l'ouvrit en trombe, ne réfléchissant pas à l'impacte de son entrée.

 **«_Pardon professeur, je vous prie d'excuser mon reta...»** hurla-t-il presque sous l'adrénaline de sa course.

Il y eut un long silence, tous les regards de la classe se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson. Certains pouffaient de rire tandis que d'autres se contentaient d'un léger sourire.

 **«_Dean Winchester ? Vous êtes en retard de près d'une heure et demie.»** gronda t-elle **«Je vais devoir prévenir vos parents.»**

Dean sursauta aux dernières paroles de son professeur avant de baisser les yeux.

 **«Bon»** ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux **«Allez donc vous asseoir. Et reprenons là où on en était»**

Sans attendre Dean alla s'asseoir à sa place. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le tableau à craie qui prenait à l'entrée de la salle, Dean aperçut deux nouveaux élèves qui se tenait à côté du professeur.

 **«_ Vous voulez bien vous présenter de nouveau pour l'élève qui vient d'arriver, s'il vous plaît?»**

L'élève qui prit la parole en premier était une fille. Elle était jolie. De longs cheveux roux encadrés son visage d'un blanc net. Elle était habillé d'une drôle de veste verte ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc.

 **«_Je m'appelle Anna Milton»** dit-elle en fixant le nouveau venu pour qui elle avait été contrainte de se présenter de nouveau **«Je viens du Kentucky. J'aime la musique et danser»**. Elle sourit de plus belle avant de laisser place à l'autre élève à côté d'elle. Le nouveau, quant à lui, n'avait rien à voir avec Anna. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle. Les expressions de son visage laissaient ressentir sa maladresse. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs ébouriffés ainsi que de beaux yeux bleus qui intriguèrent Dean.

 **«_ Je.. Je m'appelle Castiel Novak»** dit-il d'une traite, nettement moins à l'aise qu'Anna à l'oral **«Je viens de l'Oregon.»**

Il n'en dit pas plus laissant traîner autour de lui une vague de mystère que Dean aurait préféré ne pas avoir.

 **«_Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir débuter le cours. Aujourd'hui nous parlerons du moyen-âge Européen»** déclara le professeur.

Il y eut un râlement général dans la classe.

 **~xXx~**

 **«_C'est l'heure de la récréation.»**

Leur professeur ferma alors le livre d'histoire qu'elle avait entre ses mains et ouvrit la porte de la classe pour libérer les élèves.

 **«_ Castiel, Anna, Dean et Balthazar. J'aimerai vous parler s'il vous plaît.»**

Alors que la classe se vidait, les quatre élèves impatients d'aller en pause se dirigèrent en traînant des pieds vers le professeur.

 **«_On m'a informé de votre punition.»** dit-elle en s'adressant à Dean et Balthazar **«On m'a informé que vous devriez présenter l'école aux nouveaux. Alors plutôt que d'aller en récréation vous savez quoi faire. Je vais vous mettre par deux pour vous faciliter la donne. Dean tu seras avec ...»**

Elle fixa les deux nouveaux élèves, fronçant les sourcils comme plonger dans une immense réflexion.

 **«Avec Anna. Et toi Balthazar avec Castiel.»**

Mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

 **«_Mais monsieur, ça ne fait aucun sens. Comment je pourrais leur présenter l'école alors que moi même ça ne fait que deux semaines que je suis là.»** Il grogna en croisant les bras.

 **«_Je sais bien Dean, mais c'est ta punition. Montre ce que tu connais. Au mieux tu découvriras de nouvelles choses toi aussi.»**

 **~xXx~**

Dean eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit s'éloigner Castiel et Balthazar. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé se faire un ami dans cette classe et Castiel aurait pu être son ami mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Balthazar allait mettre Castiel de son côté.

Il en aurait presque oublié la présence d'Anna mais celle ci ne manqua pas de le rammener à la réalité en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

 **«_Bon alors ? Tu me fais visiter?»** dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il rougit avant de l'emmener dans les couloirs pour lui faire visiter l'école.

 **~xXx~**

Il sembla à Dean que Castiel et Balthazar s'était liés d'amitié. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cela n'avait aucune importance. Lui aussi s'était lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Lui aussi avait un ami. Ou plutôt une amie. Après leur visite de l'école, Anna ne l'avait plus lâcher. Ils parlaient souvent de choses et d'autres mais jamais Dean n'avait jamais parlé de sa maison ni de son père. Il parlait le plus souvent, et cela sans s'en rendre compte, de son petit frère et de ses exploits à l'école. Quant à elle, Anna parlait plus souvent de ce qu'elle apprenait au Judo.

C'était bien ainsi.

Dès fois, pendant la récréation, il croisait le regard de Castiel. Ce dernier étant toujours collé à Balthazar, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de lui parler face à face. Mais un jour, rien qu'un seul jour, Dean eut l'opportunité d'enfin lui parler.

C'était en début d'après midi, lors d'une journée froide du début d'automne. Le professeur était fatigué, tellement fatigué que pour se reposer il décida de faire travailler la classe par groupe de deux. Il choisit lui même les groupes afin d'être sûr que la classe resterait silencieuse au possible.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il réunit Castiel et Dean dans un même groupe.

Au début la communication fut compliqué. L'exercice de math sur lequel ils devaient travailler laisser Dean pantois. Il n'aimait pas les maths. Il n'avait pas le temps de les apprécier.

Mais Castiel se chargea pour lui du travail. Il entreprit même d'aider Dean.

 **«_ Je crois que les maths ne m'aiment pas»** souffla le Winchester entre deux calculs.

 **«_ Les maths n'ont pas de sentiments.»** rajouta Castiel, stoppant pendant quelques minutes ses exercices **« Ca sera pire au lycée d'après mon frère. Il m'a montré à quoi ça allait ressembler.»**

 **«_ Tu as des frères ?»** questionna Dean, heureux d'enfin en découvrir un peu plus que lui.

 **«_J'ai trois grands frères. Le plus vieux c'est Michael après Lucifer et enfin Gabriel.»** dit-il avec une sorte de sourire nostalgique **«Et toi? Je crois que tu as un petit frère qui s'appelle Samuel?**

Dean confirma d'un signe de tête. Il était prêt à parier que Balthazar lui jetait des regards noirs. Ils parlèrent un long moment à tel point qu'ils en oublièrent de finir l'exercice de mathématique ce qui ne fut pas réellement un problème puisque leur professeur ne ramassa pas leur devoir.

De temps en temps, quand ni Anna ni Balthazar n'étaient dans le coin, Dean et Castiel se retrouvaient pour discuter de tout et de rien.

Dean apprit que Castiel venait d'une famille très stricte et très religieuse. Il lui raconta que Lucifer avait fuit la famille dès qu'il avait pu. Il ajouta que Gabriel était peut-être le frère avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux. Dean, quant à lui, lui raconta ses nombreux déménagements, les problèmes de son petit frère mais aussi la mort de sa mère et l'absence de son père. Il s'était promis de ne jamais en parler à personne mais quelque chose faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à mentir à Castiel. Quand il le regardait dans les yeux, il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids : libéré du mensonge quotidien dans lequel il se cachait. Il lui parla aussi de ses problèmes à s'intégrer à son arriver..Il lui parla alors de Balthazar.

 **«_Tu sais Dean. Balthazar n'est pas si méchant que tu le penses.»** avait murmuré Castiel **«J'ai appris à le connaître, tu devrais essayé de lui parler de nouveau.»**

Mais Dean n'avait pas entendu ça de cette oreille. Il avait refoulé sa colère, espérant ainsi de pas gâcher ce micro moment de tête à tête avec Castiel.

 **~xXx~**

Les semaines passaient étrangement vite dans cette petite école de Woodbury. Dean n'était plus seul et même Sam s'était fait des amis. Il était même devenu assez populaire d'après les dire de certains. _«Ce n'était pas étonnant»_ pensa Dean. Son frère avait toujours eu des facilités à se faire des amis.

La seule vraie crainte de Dean fut que son père veuille de nouveau les changer de ville et d'école.

Dean se remémora une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père:

 _«_ Papa, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi on change souvent d'endroit comme ça.» Avait-il dit avec une petite voix_

 __Fiston, tu sais que Mary est morte il y a plusieurs années.»_

 _Son père avait toujours été franc-jeu_

 _«_Ce n'était pas un incendie accidentel. Tu peux me croire Dean. Je le sais. J'ai vu la …»_

 _Il s'arrêta. Peut-être que pendant un instant il s'était dit que l'aîné de ses fils était trop influençable et jeune pour entendre ses paroles. Mais il reprit aussitôt_

 _«_J'ai vu la bête aux yeux jaunes. Il était là. C'est lui qui a tué ta mère. Je le recherche et vous allez m'aider vous aussi. Je veux que vous appreniez à vous défendre pour qu'un jour nous vengions ta mère.»_

 _Il tapota l'épaule de son fils, laissa 20$ sur la table et ferma la porte derrière lui.»_

Il croyait son père, sans aucun doute. Il n'avait jamais remis en doute les ordres de son père. Néanmoins, une petite voix lui conseilla d'en parler à personne, pas même à Castiel ou Anna.

Dean s'allongea sur le matelas dans la chambre du motel. Il regarda le plafond, se demandant pendant ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, comment aurait été sa vie si sa mère n'avait pas périt dans l'incendie. Il s'endormit au côté de son frère.

 **~xXx~**

Lorsqu'il arriva en classe le lendemain, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Balthazar ainsi que Castiel, Uriel et Hannah qui discutaient. Il se surprit même un instant à envier Balthazar d'être un ami si proche de Castiel.

Il secoua sa tête en déni. Qui voudrait être Balthazar après tout ?

Il alla s'asseoir auprès Anna comme à son habitude. Cependant, aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé posa son sac sur le siège à côté d'elle et murmura alors à Dean en baissa les yeux:

 _«S'il te plait Dean.. Ne t'assoies pas là.. Ils vont croire..que..»_

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Plusieurs élèves de la classe pouffaient de rire, tendant leur doigt vers Dean. Plusieurs s'écrièrent en chœur **_« Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse.»_**

Anna s'était repliée sur elle-même, les larmes aux yeux. Au fond de la classe, Balthazar tenait dans ses mains un petit carnet bleu avec marqué sur la couverture «ANNA».

Mais avant qu'il puisse agir, il fut contraint d'aller s'asseoir ailleurs dans la classe. Il ne put se concentrer pendant le cours :il voulait comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Anna.

Il savait que c'était un coup de Balthazar.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un regard noir vers Balthazar, il reçut en plein dans l'œil une boulette de papier sous les ricanements discrets mais intempestifs d'Hannah et Uriel.

Il attendit que son professeur soit en train d'écrire sur le tableau pour enfin lire le bout de papier.

Il prit soin de l'ouvrir doucement afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de l'adulte.

 _'Si tu veux récupérer le livre d'Anna, rendez-vous après l'école à l'entrée des concierges.'_

Dean dût relire plusieurs fois le message, incrédule. Bien qu'une petite voix lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il ne dirait pas non. La rage qu'il avait accumulée prenait peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit.

Pendant toute la journée Anna évita Dean, rougissant dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour lui demander des explications.

Lorsque qu'enfin la journée se termina. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle, Castiel l'attrapa par la manche et discrètement, lui dit:

 **«Dean n'y va pas. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. Balthazar est maladroit mais il n'est pas méchant. Va pas dans son jeu je t'en supplie.»**

Mais Dean ne prit pas en compte ses paroles.

Il déposa rapidement Sam à la garderie de l'école. Il rassura son petit frère en lui disant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps et partit vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Balthazar se tenait là, ainsi qu'Hannah et Uriel. Ce trio maladroit fit ricaner Dean.

 **«_Rends le moi maintenant»** dit Dean plus en colère qui n'aurait voulu le faire paraître.

Il se rapprocha à grandes foulées du trio mais fut stoppé quand Balthazar ouvrit le livre et se mit à lire une page :

 **«_Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé à Dean. Il est gentil. J'aimerai lui dire que je l'aime mais il me remarque pas.»** il rigola avant de reprendre sa lecture **« Je me promets de lui laiss...»**

Dean fonça vers Balthazar, il savait qu'Hannah et Uriel ne s'interposeraient pas. Et cette fois ci il n'y aurait pas d'adultes pour l'arrêter.

Il serra le poing et l'abattit sur le ventre de Balthazar qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il lâcha le journal pour s'attaquer à son tour à Dean. Il le frappa au visage, il lui donna des coups de pieds. A présent ils se roulaient dessus, s'écrasant mutuellement à tour de rôle. Uriel semblait ailleurs puisqu'il ne se soucia pas du combat. Quant à Hannah elle partit en courant chercher l'aider d'un adulte.

Néanmoins, le combat continuait. Dean se prit en premier un coup dans la mâchoire qui lui éclata la lèvre.

A son tour il donna un coup dans le ventre de Balthazar qui chercha son souffle avant de partir de plus belle. Dean avait mal, mais l'adrénaline qui traversa son corps à cette instant l'empêcha de ressentir la douleur. Il savait que ce combat n'allait lui apporter rien de bon mais la haine l'empêchait de penser, et bien que son père lui avait appris le combat, c'est Balthazar qui prit le dessus. Le jeune garçon blond donnait plus que coups qu'il en recevait.

Dean se sentit presque partir mais une voix au loin le sorti de son état comateux.

 **«_Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie arrêtez !»**

[A SUIVRE]


End file.
